Kenichi vs Fendi
Kenichi Shiga and his son Dari Shiga were doing there daily training in Iwagakure to make sure the other doesn't get weaker. "Dari you'll never be able to beat me there's no way I'll loose to my own measly son." Kenichi then charged at Dari with a fearsome blow to the face, but Dari instantly disappeared right before the punch could connect and appeared behind him. "Farther your wrong today is the day I win!" Dari pulled his hand back and let loose a large amount of chakra towards his farther. Kenichi was hit but was completely unaffected. "Ha son it's gonna take more than that to take down the leader of our Shiga Clan." He said as he punched Dari then they were both hand to hand combat hit after hit, to make the fight even more interesting they both were entered into their Super Rage Mode. They both later grew tired so they took a break. Right when they began to get a drink of water the claps of hands began to emerge the man then jumped from the tree. "Hi I'm Fendi I've been here watching your fight, and one more thing Dari your coming with me." "Like hell I am you must be new here I'm the Tsuchikage of this village." "I know which is why your coming with me." Little did the Shiga know was they are in for a rude awakening. "Guess I must take you back by force Water Release Water Dragon Jutsu!" "I said I'm not going Wind Re-" Kenichi then interrupted Dari and easily slapped the Water Dragon away. "As your farther and as my Tsuchikage I must protect you he's mine." Kenichi demanded. "But farther." "No but's it's my job, now Fendi prepare yourself." "So I get to take out the farther first easier for me." He said with a smile on his face. "Humph." Kenichi said with disgust, he then spread his legs and began concentrating chakra. "Aaaarrrrrggggg" the ground began to shake. Fendi then thought to himself with the smile on his face, what's this chakra I've never sensed anything like this but I mustn't show my surprised face in order to make him think he's nothing." He concluded. "You think I can't tell that your scared humph." He stated "Arrrr!" "How does dad know this?" "I'll slap that smirk right off your face!" "Dammit he sensed it right through me." Kenichi then disappeared right before his eyes. "Take this!" Kenichi punched the s--t out of Fendi and left a mark on his face, he whipped his face and smiled. "If that was your strongest punch then you might as well give me the Tsuchigake." "He was unaffected by dads punch, it was fierce but wasn't his stringest." "Im just getting warmed up he then put one hand out and screamed, "Big-Bang Blast!" Chakra formed into a ball shape and when flying towards Fendi he was unable to dodge and was hit and there was a huge explosion. Suddenly a girl came to the side of Fendi. "Fendi are you ok?" "Vera? Yeah but I lost a lot of energy and didn't do anything this is guy is in the way of our plan." "It's ok you rest up i'll handle this until you recover." "Be careful one attack could possibly kill you." "Farther watch out theres another one." "So now I slapped one smirk I get another chance ehh." Kenichi launched at Vera. She slapped the hit out of the way easily." "I wont be that easy." She said with arrogance. "Farther let me take her give me your trust, I promise not to die." "Well if you insist on and plus I lost a bit of chakra on that last blow, have fun." "Well well look Fendi I got lucky this can be shorter." "You'll go down in my first strike."